


Foxy

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's receiving anonymous notes by owl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=felaine).



The notes began arriving in October.

 _Why do you always look so sad?_

Draco blinked at the parchment and absentmindedly offered the owl a bite of sausage. It was a school owl, and the message was unsigned. Nor did the handwriting look familiar; Draco guessed that it been written using a Dicta-quill.

A second note arrived a fortnight later, again at breakfast and delivered by a school owl.

 _You don't have to be lonely, you know._

Glancing around the Great Hall, Draco saw that the Slytherin table was half-empty, as it been all term. The students who had fled before Voldemort had mostly elected to go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons instead. The rest of the hall, however, was full as always. He couldn't see that anyone was watching him, except Potter of course, and that was nothing new. Potter had been watching him since their sixth year at least. He crumpled the slip of parchment, but shoved it in the pocket of his robes rather than leaving it on the table to be thrown away.

It was only a week before he received the third note.

 _Before I go any further, I need to know something. If you're interested in girls, go up to the staff table and ask Professor Sprout a question. If you like boys, say something to Professor Flitwick instead._

What right did this mysterious letter-writer have to ask him to reveal himself this way? But Draco's curiosity was piqued, and no one else would understand the meaning. When he had finished his toast, he made his way up to the front of the hall and asked Flitwick a completely innocuous question about his latest Charms essay. He turned sideways, to see if he could spot who was watching him, but with no success.

Three days elapsed before a fourth note appeared.

 _Thank you. I thought that might be the case, but I wasn't sure. I'd like to get to know you better. Tap this message twice with your wand and give it back to the owl if you would too._

Only now did Draco realize that the owl had stayed. He hesitated, then tapped as instructed, seeing the word _Yes_ appear, and tied it back onto the owl's leg. It didn't fly to anyone in the hall, however, but out the window, presumably to the school Owlery. Draco frowned.

The next day's note relieved his frustrated curiosity somewhat.

 _I'll be by the tapestry at the top of the east staircase on the fifth floor, the one that shows the people hunting foxes, at eight o'clock._

Eight o'clock arrived, and Draco walked steadily up the stairs, suddenly nervous. He saw no one. Perhaps this had all been some sort of joke? Was he going to be hexed from behind, perhaps? He whirled around, but the hallway was empty. Well. He would wait five minutes, he decided. It was always possible that whoever it was had been delayed. He put his back against the tapestry, holding his wand half-concealed by the folds of his robes, and waited.

"I'm glad you came."

The voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Who -- who is that?" Draco said, managing to keep his voice from trembling.

There was a rustle of fabric, and Potter appeared from under his Invisibility Cloak, looking more rumpled than ever and with a sheepish expression. "It's me. I didn't think you'd agree to meet if you knew who was asking."

Draco blinked, finding that he was not actually surprised by this revelation. "No, I probably wouldn't have," he agreed. "Why, Potter? Why me?"

Potter reached out and touched Draco's cheek, his green eyes intent behind the round frames of his glasses. "Because you seemed to feel the same way I did."

The touch sent ripples of heat through Draco, and he gasped sharply, his own hand going out to grasp Harry's.

"Yes, I do," he said, and Harry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for felaine for holiday 2007.


End file.
